A night to remember- so how did we forget it all?
by captainravenworld
Summary: One time I decide to take a break from work. So how the hell do I end up passed out in some hotel with my lieutenant and her first mate? Join Marco, Ace, Thatch and Molly as they try to piece together the events that occurred during their stay in on Corova island an island infamously known for it's parties. It doesn't help that Marines are on the same island.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so my name is Captain Raven World or CRW for short. This my first story that I am posting. I think it will four more chapters after this. There will be no pairings in this story. Read and review, no flames though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Only my OCs**

* * *

¬Molly's point of view¬

The sun glared mercilessly through the window forcing me to wake up from my peaceful slumber. Slowly i began to lift myself from the bed-the motion proving to be unwise as my head began to pound furiously, forcing me to lie back down on the bed.

'How much did i drink last night.' I muttered hoarsely. Closing my eyes that action providing some sort of mercy to my already bleary bloodshot eyes as i tried to piece back together the events that occurred only draw up blanks-wonderful.

'First things first i need to get water.' i muttered 'might as well find some painkillers while i am at it'. I added. Gradually I began to open my eyes to assess my surroundings.

It was appalling to say the least. On one wall drawn what I could assume as an appalling shade of blue lipstick was a large pineapple with Marco's face on it. I couldn't help but giggle at this. Hearing a creaking sound I look up to find a fan that is dangling by one wire attached to the ceiling with underwear hanging from two wings and what I could only assume was a black wig on the third and fourth broken cleanly in half.

The window overlooking the balcony on my side had been shattered completely while an innocent sledge hammer lay in the corner. On the left hand side of the broken window was a clown shaped inflated punching bag. That looked like it had seen better days and thoroughly abused. Getting up from the bed which was somehow miraculously intact i step down only to find that I stepped on something squishy and wet. Gritting my teeth I look down only to find that i stepped in what i could only assume was jelly which made me trip and land unceremoniously on my butt.

'Ow,' I hissed in pain. Sighing in frustration I get up begrudgingly and once again began to circumnavigate towards the bathroom seeing as how i was still hung-over.

Upon reaching finally reaching the familiar brass door knob I paused to let the horrible sensation of nausea pass and metallic bile taste (just what the hell did we drink last night?) before twisting the door knob (didn't want to aggravate my already pounding head now) and stepping in.

'Holy hell.' I stated in shock transfixed by the sight that was the bathroom. It was chaotic to say the least-on my left where the bathtub was split down the middle. While the shower rail which was torn clean off the wall was lodged firmly into the bathroom mirror. The sink opposite the toilet was filled a mysterious green liquid that wreaked suspiciously of chlorine. I raised my hand over my mouth so as not breathe in anything. On the left side I saw a grey pipe jutting out of the floor while water spouted out of it as if it were a fountain. On further left lay the shower with the curtain closed. Out of curiosity I walked over there stepping or dodging the occasional chunk of debris-which suspiciously resembled part of the tiles that belonged on the ceiling. At some point I thought I had had to step over a small grey chandelier. Upon reaching the shower i pulled open the curtain. Not expecting what I saw (then again I wasn't sure what to expect either) Ami but not the usual calm, collected i am to mature and cool for this. Oh no. curled up in the fetal position on the tiled shower floor in nothing but a bra and a pair of red shorts with a black and gold sombrero on her disheveled hair. Her skin was covered in a shiny glittery substance. I nearly burst a coronary trying to hold in my laughter when I saw what was scribbled on her face in what i can pray was permanent black marker: 'rabbits are evil they stole my mushrooms' drawn in capital letters across her forehead while the classic curly que mustache was drawn perfectly under her nose. Meanwhile someone had decided to draw a rocket that vaguely resembled a male's gentiles on her forehead. While her left face had been painted a dark blue. While she clung tightly to a giant banana plush with a ridiculous grin in a pair of blue shorts. For a moment all I could do was gawk at this surreal sight when out of the corner of my eye I caught some movement in her sprawled out red hair. Cautiously i stepped her to see what was moving careful not to disturb her. When she began to mutter a series incoherent sentences and adjusting herself to hug her banana. I froze. Not willing to have the honor (read displeasure) of interrupting my good friend's sleep-she gets royally pissed and very-I mean very violent if she is disturbed (didn't help that she is an expert at hand-to-hand combat). Relaxing as soon she stopped murmuring and found a comfortable spot. Sighing in relief i lifted her hair only to find a ferret dyed pink, green and blue viciously shaking a stuffed duck. Having had enough i stepped back out of the shower to resume my search for painkillers for my pounding headache and water to quench my parched throat.

'Just what the hell happened last night?' i muttered while grasping the door knob (miraculously the door had managed to stay intact except for the gaping hole in the center) which i had failed to notice in my hangover state. 'Wonder where Marco and the others are?' i added as an afterthought. Before shutting the door.

¬Marco's point of view¬

Now normally it was practically impossible for me to get drunk much less to the point that i black out. Aside from the fact that i had a high alcohol tolerance and a devil fruit that made it impossible for me to even get the slightest bit intoxicated. It came to my surprise when I find myself waking up to find my head righteously pounding angrily at my skull. Slowly I crack open eyelids only to close them again when the sun's rays hit them. After a couple of minutes i once again reopen my eyes albeit a slower pace. Staring groggily at my surroundings first thing i notice is that I am in nothing but my boxers and had slept in a circular fortress of pillows and blankets.

'A nest?' i muttered in confusion

I marked this off as my aviation instinct seeing as how I'm part bird. I got up from the 'nest' and began to search for any item of clothing I could wear to cover myself while assessing my surroundings. It was messy to say the least, being the first division commander I have seen some wild parties and gathered lots of extortion from my fellow brothers and sisters in compromising situations. But this blew those parties clear out of the water. looking around I come to conclusion that i had taken refuge in the sitting room although from my observation it looked far from what normal people would consider a sitting room. First off the sofa had been cut clean in half one end near the main wooden door propped at an odd angle. The other half had mysteriously disappeared. In the middle of sitting room on a coffee table lay a large pile of small white papers. I approached the table and began to sift through the papers my regenerative powers kicking in as i felt my headache begin to subside.

'About time,' I sighed in relief as my head became clearer. I ignored most of the receipts seeing as how they were from a large assortment of Bars-at least a hundred.

'A hospital tag?' i muttered in confusion as i held the item in question up for further inspection.

'What the hell happened last night?' I muttered in confusion. Closing my eyes i tried to bring up any memories of last night only to draw up blanks 'the one time I decide to take a day off...' I trail off 'calculating the amount of money of spent and the paper work. I am going to kill those idiots' I proceeded to insert my face into my palm thinking about the amount of paper work and apology letters ahead i couldn't help but groan. I was interrupted out of musings when i heard the familiar click of a door opening i turned to see a disheveled yet familiar dreadlocked figure step out. In nothing but a black tank top and grey shorts. Her normally tied dreads hung loosely on her face which was covered in glitter. I couldn't help but smirk at her appearance.

'Can it pineapple not in the mood right now.' she snapped

'Morning to you too.' I greeted

Her eyes narrowed 'bite me pineapple. Do you know where i can find any painkillers and water? I'm thirsty and my head is pounding'

'No idea' i replied bluntly. She then made her way towards and peered over my shoulder.

'So what are you doing pineapple?' she asked

'Flipping through these receipts and trying to piece together last night, any clue what happened last night molly, yoi?'

'I have not the slightest idea pineapple. Just this morning i wake up to find Ami passed out in the shower.' she replied casually

'Wait Ami, yoi. Are you sure?' I asked

'Hey I can recognise my friend when i see her' she pouted 'besides who else has red hair like that and that long?' she added. I would have argued but she had a point.

'So back to the receipts.' before i knew it she snatched some from my hands (guess i was still hung-over) a whistle of appreciation escaped her lips 'just what the heck happened last night. Any clue pineapple?'

'Been trying to figure that out since i woke up' i shrugged eyeing the nest of pillows and blankets wishing i could go back to sleeping. Seeing as how this was my weekend off from any paper work.

'Any chance you know where thatch and ace are?' I asked

'If I don't have any memories of last night what makes you think I can remember where Thatch and Ace are?' she asked

'No idea, yoi.' i replied

'I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. I think I'll just go freshen up and grab something to eat, you?'

'Sounds like a plan, yoi.'

'So Marco' she started

'No'

'But you don't even know what i was going to ask' she whined

'Fine what is it, yoi?'

'Can you wake up'

'No'

'Come on please?' she begged

'No means no. she's your first mate so you wake her up yourself, yoi'

'But Marco she is so scary when you disturb her sleep'

I couldn't help but sweat drop at the fact that molly the captain of the (insert name of pirate crew) of her own first mate now her doctor i could understand seeing as how the only thing she's ever interested in is dissecting 'interesting' things be it dead or alive. I had a near heart attack once when I woke up to find myself on her operating table once while she was wielding a bloody chainsaw-mind you out of instinct I began to struggle violently only to my bad luck the straps were made of seastone. So I instantly began to feel the effects of the seastone ebbing away at my strength to put it short it was the worst day ever.

'Marco.' she called snapping me out of my trance.

'What, yoi?'

'So can you'

'No' i replied

'Fine. Stupid rotten pineapple head' she pouted before stomping back to the room she came from and slamming the door-sometimes i wonder why i took her under my wing (punintented) right, I sighed Oyaji made me and there is no arguing with the man (seriously have you ever tried to arguing with the old man?). Dropping the receipts back onto the coffee table i made my away to the kitchenette to get something to drink. Back of my mind wondering where Ace and Thatch had disappeared too. Sensing ahead that this was going to be an extremely long day.

¬meanwhile with Thatch and Ace¬

A look of WTF was plastered on Thatch as he stared at the situation ahead of him.

'My god. How does he even sleep like that?' he stated in shock.

The object of his surprise was a certain freckled pyromaniac sleeping. now to others who had been around ace shouldn't be surprised that he slept a lot seeing as how he was narcoleptic and so tended not only to sleep more than was required for the average human but at random places-even at meetings (although sometimes i am certain that was on purpose) but this took the cake for being the strangest place. There he lay in a peaceful slumber oblivious to the world around him on top of a kiddie swing arms and legs swaying loosely from side-to-side. His signature hat hanging loosely from his neck by its string snoring rather loudly mind you.

'How did he even get up there?' thatch asked 'how is he even going to get' a mischievous grin appeared on his face as plan began to formulate on his mind before he long he walked off and came back with a bucket. the contents in the bucket was questionable before he proceeded to throw the contents-a bucket of ice-cold water (not sea water he wasn't a monster) onto the pyro head. The reaction was Instaneously-to put it mildly. Ace's eyes snapped open and still having not realized he was on top of a kiddie's swing he tried to stand alas only for our dear friend gravity to kick in and him land on his back with a heavy thud. A few profanities followed after to display his surprise. Thatch then broke out in laughter. The pyro then got up from where he landed and eyed soon to be dead brother with a murderous glare when he spotted the instrument of his torment in his hand.

'Thatch' he hissed in annoyance.

The pompadour in question seized his laughing when he spotted his brother glaring at him.

'Look Ace i can explain' Thatch said nervously not exactly keen on having to deal with an angry Ace.

'Start. Talking.' he spoke in a halting tone (Ace could be downright terrifying when he wanted to)

'It was the only way of waking you up without having you set fire to anything mainly myself.' Thatch continued

'Thought we had established that all of you would not ever use this method or kicking, punching and kneeing me in the gut' he hissed

'Sorry?' thatch questioned.

Sighing in acceptance ace got up from his-cross legged position adjusting his signature hat before making his way towards thatch.

'Nice hair by the way.' Ace teased. A look of panic and confusion crossed onto his face as he began to imagine what tragedy befell his precious auburn hair and he jogged to catch up with ace to question the pyro further.

'What the hell do you mean nice hair? What happened to my hair ace-oh god am i bald don't tell me I am bald'

'Relax' ace interrupted a look of amusement on his face when he turned to face thatch 'we'll find a mirror and you can have a look for yourself.'

'Screw you man.' thatch retorted he then began to laugh

'What's so funny?' ace asked suspiciously

'We'll find a mirror and you can see for yourself' he replied 'sound familiar'

A middle finger was what he got in reply before they continued walking. It was chilly yet refreshing morning around ten or eleven judging from the position of their shadows as they walked along the sidewalk. Not many other people were out so it wasn't so loud the occasional chirp of a bird could be heard. A strange yet relaxing tune soon began to drift into the air. Thatch began to search for the source of noise only to be surprised that it came from his brother.

'Any chance you know where Marco and Molly disappeared too?' Ace asked out of the blue

'Not the slightest. I think we should look for them' thatch replied.

Ace then began to gaze in the distance as if to ponder something when-GGRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL! Thatch then turned to Ace with amusement dancing in his eyes, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

'But first can we get some food. I am starving.' he said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. At first all Thatch does is stare at ace before sighing in defeat and says

'Makes sense i am hungry as well. But next time ace' ace then looks at thatch curiously 'try not to announce to the world' thatch teased. Making Ace blush with embarrassment.

'Screw you man.' ace murmured making thatch break out into laughter eventually ace gave in and began to laugh as well.

After a while they finally reached a small café it had quite simple quaint tables outside with umbrellas and the main building was a pale yellow with multiple pastries on display our two commanders sat down on the nearest table and a pretty waitress dressed in black jeans and overcoat with a white blouse. Messy red hair and green eyes.

'My name is Mai and what can i get you guys.' Mai spoke calmly

'Anything with meat and a lot of it' said Ace-GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL.

'Seems like someone's hungry' Mai teased ace while wiggling her pen at him 'what about you?'

'Just a coffee no milk' thatch said

'Okay so one meat and coffee no milk' Mai stated

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLL.

'I'll take that as a yes' she deadpanned causing ace blush an even darker shade of red before returning back to the main café.

'You must be tired Thatch.' stated ace

'Why?' he asked

'You didn't hit on the waitress.' ace observed

'What do you think I'm some dog who always chases after skirts?' Thatch whined

'...'

'Cruel! And i thought you were my brother and i let you in on my pranking tips' thatch said while doing dramatic gestures.

Ace then rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation 'stop being such a drama queen thatch'

The waitress then returned with their orders and ace began to devour his food at an inhumane rate it all seemed like a blur of black hair and hands.

'Don't you think you should slow down?' thatch asked with concern.

'Hmmm?' ace grunted spoon in mid-air.

'never mind' thatch stated shaking his head in exhaustion while watching his friend resume shoveling food into the gaping black hole that is dubbed a mouth. After finishing his meal in a matter of seconds mind you ace leaned back in his chair and let out a hearty burp. Thatch sighed in frustration at his brother manners that left much to be desired-mentally noting to take him to Izou to have him teach him some manners. soon after the Mai returned with the bill in hand thatch fetched out a couple of beris from a wallet that he mysteriously found in his pocket (that didn't belonged to anyone he knew) and winked at the waitress who blushed. Ace rolled his eyes unamused by his brother's antics and then they left.

'Now isn't that better than eating and running?' thatch asked

'Takes the fun right out of it' ace said with shit-eating grin 'give me eat and run any day' ace retorted

'Has anyone ever told you how crazy you are?' thatch questioned

All he got in response was laughter from the pyro and they continued to walk enjoying the silence and weather when they spotted a familiar red-head and colourful highlights with short hair in the distance.

'Do you think that's Ren?' ace whispered to thatch

'What do you think one of Molly's musicians is doing here?' ace asked suspiciously

'Who knows? You can never tell with her crew.' thatch mused

Suddenly the red-head with colourful hair in question spotted the pyro and pompadour in question and ran towards them.

'Ace, Thatch what are you guys doing here?' Ren asked

'Looking for Marco and Molly know where they are?' asked ace

Ren furrowed her red eyebrows in concentration 'You guys are off course then last time I saw them they were on Wilcam Street staying in some hotel with Ami'

'How far?' ace questioned

'About one hour if you catch a ride. One and a half hour if you walk.' Ren estimated 'just walk straight from here and then take a right' she said while pointing down a fairly empty street past a marble fountain. 'If that will be all guys then see you all later' she said then a grin appeared on her face 'oh and thatch nice hair.' she then ran off into the distance.

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL.

'Really you're still hungry ace?' thatch asked in awe.

'Can't help it that back there was a light snack.' ace argued.

'Glutton' thatch teased

'bread-head' ace retorted

'flame-brain' thatch argued

'婊子和瘋狗的兒子' replied

'Really foreign language are you f****** kidding me?'

'有與麵包的頭出了問題？' ace teased.

'Go to hell.'

A victorious smirk appeared on his freckled face while pompadour pouted childishly like a four-year old who'd lost a game of checkers. This induced loud laughter from the freckled youth as they continued walking when...

¬ring ring ring¬

They eyed each other in mild surprise.

'Is that...' Ace started.

'Don't think it could be anything else' thatch continued

'But how?' ace questioned

'Don't ask me.' thatch replied

Ace then pulled out a black phone in question with an anonymous number on it.

'so why don't you answer it?' ace asked while he held out the phone to thatch who immediately edged away from the phone as if it were the plague.

'no.' thatch answered

'Afraid it's one of your exes or the poor girls who had to spend a date with you?' ace teased.

Thatch glared murderously at ace and retorted 'maybe it's one of the countless girls which had the misfortune of having their clothes used as napkins by you' a smirk plastered on his face while ace glowered who then grumbled something incoherent

¬ring ring ring¬

'Oh for the love of god. Since both of you are such babies here.' Ren grumbled from behind and snatched the phone from ace's hand and answering it 'hello? Who is this?' she shouted at the phone and soon it began to resemble an argument with Ren shouting the occasional profanity at the phone in her hand eventually. Ace and thatch stared in awe as the argument unfolded until eventually Ren pressed a button thus ending the argument-I mean conversation and marching over with a calm expression as if that previous conversation never happened.

'Since when did Ren get here?' Thatch asked

'Beats me just as long as I don't have to answer that phone. Why don't we continue looking for Marco and Molly?' ace suggested

'Sounds good to me. I need to talk to that idiot of a Captain about something.' Ren chipped in startling the two commanders.

'Wait how did you come here so quickly?' asked Thatch

The red-head in question began to grin and raised her index finger in a black finger-less leather glove to her lips before winking her purple eye a mischievous light glittering in her eye as if she was hiding a secret.

'But you were just over there.' thatch continued pointing in the distance. Ren and ace both burst into laughter at the pompadour's confusion.

'Let's just get going shall we?' Ren suggested

~Omake~

Ace: So who was that on the phone, Ren?

Ren: No one important.

Thatch: Must have been some idiot if they got you yelling into the phone.

Ren: -looks to the side- Well~

~flashback~

Ren: Hello who is this?

Person on Phone: It is your maker!

Ren: Come again.

Person on Phone: Hello I would like to order a Pepperoni pizza hold the Pepperonis

Ren: What?

P.o.P: The squirrels are going to get to takeover the world! Save yourselves!

Ren: What the f***?

P.o.P: I like chocolate (think cheese from foster's home from imaginary friends)

Ren: Seriously dude, get your s*** together.

P.o.P: -begins to scream like cheese-

Ren: -royally pissed- Listen you a******! I do not have time with your bat s*** insane behavior you should be locked up in a f****** mental institution. If I ever hear your f****** voice ever again. I will hunt you down and rip out your f****** intestine and use them to hang from a tree we clear dip****?!

P.o.P: ...

Ren: I said are we clear?

P.o.P: -whispers in a raspy voice- I like chocolate milk.

Ren: -tic mark on forehead- That little s***. -ends call-

* * *

**CRW: So that was the first chapter. I will write a few more then I am finished with this story :3.**

**Molly: So do you know what happened?**

**CRW: Well~can't say that I don't can't say that I do -tries to whistle while looking away-**

**Molly: -deadpans- you're not going to tell us are you?**

**CRW: -grins evilly- You'll see~**

**Molly: -backs away slowly-**

**Translations**

**Son of whore and rabid dog**

**You got a problem with that bread head?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Read and review. If you want me to be doing more Omakes at the end of my story leave it in a review. Like I said there will be no pairings in my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece except for my OCs**

* * *

~Molly's point of view~

After taking a shower which miraculously managed to marginally elevate my hangover I headed into the kitchen dressed in the same shorts and a baggy shirt I had found in the closet inside the bedroom I had fallen asleep in, I went into the kitchenette to find some water. To my surprise there lay four bottles of water neatly on the marble counter. Immediately I snatched one and drank the cooling clear liquid finishing it in a matter of seconds. Grabbing another one I drained half of it before replacing the cap. A smile of satisfaction on my face, snatching the other two bottles I plodded towards the sitting room to find Marco sitting on the half couch hunched over in deep concentration as he studied the bills intently in a pair of denim shorts and a light blue shirt buttons open displaying his chest and Whitebeard tattoo out for the world to see. His blonde hair still disheveled-I couldn't help but inwardly roll my eyes seeing as how even during off days my commander was still working. Meanwhile my first mate Ami was sitting on the window sill staring intently outside a stoic expression on her face (probably trying to figure out how she got here). Her red hair tied in a loose ponytail. Wearing a baby blue tank top and black shorts and her signature combat knee high boots. The ferret nestled comfortably in her lap its chest rising slowly up and down in a rhythmic pattern its beady little eyes tightly shut.

'Marco!' I called out the man in question looked from studying the papers in hand "catch!'' I then threw one of the bottles at him which he caught with ease in one hand and removing the cap in one fluid motion.

'Thanks, yoi.' He said before going back studying the bills.

'No problem.' I replied before making my way towards where Ami was sitting tapping her lightly she turned to face me and my eyes widened to see that the rocket that resembled male gentiles had not come off completely despite how hard she had scrubbed judging from the red marks surrounding the cheek.

'Laugh and die Captain' she warned with a murderous undertone.

I raised my hands in the universal sign of I mean no harm before handing her the bottle she gratefully accepted opened it and downed three quarters before closing the lid on the bottle and holding the bottle in both her hands and resume staring outside the window. Sighing in relief she turned to look at me with a passive expression on her face-it slightly put me off.

'Captain.' she started.

'I know' I sighed in frustration running my hand through my dreadlocks in frustration.

'What is it, yoi?' Marco questioned looking up from the piles of papers he was studying the same lazy expression on his face.

'Marines.' Ami provided

This caught both our attention and we turned to face her with serious expressions.

'How many, yoi?' Marco asked calmly no hint of panic whatsoever on his face.

'I can't give an exact figure but-' she then closes eyes in brief concentration then snaps them open 'around fifty or so small fry Marines and' she then closes her eyes again 'another one whose aura is very strong I think vice admiral rank?'

'This could be a problem.' I started

'We haven't found Thatch or Ace yet.' Ami added

"Then there's the problem of the marines. If they found out that the first, second and fourth division commanders are here those little shits we'll cause a riot.' I spat in disgust 'and if we do take those marines down one of those marines is bound to call the base.'

'Then we'll have even more marines chasing after us and probably an admiral too, yoi.' Marco mused 'It doesn't help that you enjoy giving those Marines hell, yoi'

'You say it as if enjoy doing such a thing which I do by the way.' I admitted 'but usually do it when with a valid legit reason not for the sake of my amusement.'

'Please Captain what about that one time Flova Island?' Ami suggested a mischievous grin appeared on my face as I remembered the amount of discord I caused on the island and how they were panicking like headless chickens-aah memories. For a while me and Ami stared at each other as if we were having silent conversation. In my periphery I caught Marco looking at us through his half-lidded eyes as if questioning us before he returned to look at the papers. Eventually I broke off the stare-down.

'I admit some of the times I did it for my amusement.' I admitted reluctantly albeit I could not deny it was not my prerogative.

'Thought so Captain.' Ami stated 'so do you have a plan to get out of this mess? I am not in the mood to fight any Marines.'

'What about-' I began as I circled the sitting room both Marco and Ami watching me intently-then I stopped 'me and Marco go out and we look for Ace and Thatch while Ami you find us a way to escape without getting caught while keeping tabs on the marines. I will set up a telepathic link between us so we can communicate. Do not use any cell phone to communicate otherwise they could tap into our conversation and probability of us getting caught is very likely. How does that sound?' I suggested.

'Sounds simple enough, yoi' Marco agreed.

'Ami?' I asked while looking at her she moved her head in up and down movement I took as an affirmative 'good to know everyone is on board with my plan. Now we need a rendezvous point somewhere secluded. What about the four leaf clover bar?' I offered 'then we can escape later on probably under the cover of dark.'

'So we have the whole afternoon to search for them? That means we have five hours left yoi.' Marco observed.

'Not a lot of time considering we have to search through a large majority of this island.' Ami pointed out.

"No worries Marco can just circle from above and get a bird's eye view of the area and I can search from the ground using observation haki.' I said.

'What about the Marines yoi, won't they recognize me in my devil fruit form?' Marco questioned

"No worries. I'll just cast a glamour on you using my devil fruit ability so you'll just look like a native bird's island if anyone looks at you.' I explained. Holding up my index finger a cold sensation rushed through my finger as a familiar purple mist began to trickle out and surround Marco. My eyes began glow a fuchsia and I whispered

'Maboroshi kūhaku tsukuru' the purple mist glowed before disappearing completely and my eyes receded back to their normal brown. 'There that should allow you to mimic the appearance of the first bird you see but seeing how this is a glamor you will still be able to maintain your phoenix form. This glamor will last for exactly three hours will that be enough time?' I asked.

'Plenty, yoi.' Marco replied.

'So can we get going?' Ami requested.

I nodded towards her in confirmation. She then opened the window fully and proceeded to turn around before jumping down onto the ground below. I approached the window and eyed the ground-it was empty except for the occasional scrap piece of paper and a faint scent of wet concrete danced in the back of my noise. Cold wind nipped at my exposed skin freeing my sharpening my senses. I neatly hopped off the ledge and landed in a crouching position hands out in front of me before standing up, hands in my pockets. When I heard a light thump I craned my neck to see Marco had landed soon after, same poker face expression. A grin tugged at my face as I was suddenly struck by a crazy plan a look of confusion crossed onto his face as he saw the grin on my face. Ignoring his confusion I motioned for him to come nearer.

'Marco I have an idea.' I said 'promise you won't get burned or humiliated like last time, I swear.' holding up my hand while placing another over my heart as if to prove my innocence. Eventually he begrudgingly came over and I stood on my tiptoes and whispered my plan into his ear. After I finished I pulled back excitement dancing in my eyes. For a while he looked at me with an unreadable expression before sighing and saying 'you never change do you, yoi?'

A shit eating grin tugged at the edges of my mouth as if confirming his suspicions.

'Whatever just try not to get caught.' Marco stated.

'No need to get worried mother hen I can take care of myself.' I teased I could tell I had struck nerve as his eyes narrowed marginally.

'I'll get you back for that later.' he warned before transforming into his phoenix form and taking off into the air to begin his search.

'Right,' I started snapping my eyes I felt the familiar isolation before I began to see people's voices in the form of different colored auras searching for the familiar fiery orange aura of Ace and the cool shade of blue that was Thatch's aura. Perspiration broke onto my forehead, as I tried to isolate the other auras that kept coming into my line of vision and spreading out my reach.

'Dammit.' I hissed in frustration-today was just not my day seeing as how they were so many auras that were jamming and interfering that I couldn't get a proper reading and locate them. My observation Haki in a sense is rather unique in the sense that I tweaked it a bit so that not only could I use it to predict people's movement and dodge them with ease but I could also project out my Haki to detect people's 'voices' where upon finding them a faint signal is sent back to me and thus I am able to find people quicker-there are other things I have learned to do and manipulate my haki but that will be for a later date. The drawback of this power is that I only have a limited range of 50 km radius and so if people are not within my range then I can't locate them unless they step into my radius. Another drawback of using this technique is it requires my maximum concentration power to be able to locate someone and so the bigger town and the more people the harder it is to find. While in this state I am susceptible to ambush attacks if somebody is able to suppress there aura from my senses (but that is unlikely). Thirdly if that person manages to seal their aura from me then I can't locate them. Nobody apart from me and only a selected few knew I could use this technique only a lot of skill but also the person had to carry the latent capability to be able to learn and master it-I could literally count the people who know how to use it with four fingers. I liked to think of this technique as my own personal people tracking system-no I am not a stalker. Which came to my surprise when after five minutes of searching I still couldn't get a reading on Thatch's or Ace's auras at all-this was not good. Not good at all. Me not sensing their auras one of three things they are either a) dead, b) suppressing there auras from me but this was unlikely seeing as how I hadn't taught them this technique or c) they were not within my range.

'Dammit' I cursed in annoyance this just made things a whole lot more complicated biting the bottom of my lip I began to run through the decisions finally concluding that the third one was the only one that made sense. Stepping out of the alley behind the hotel I murmured softly a phrase activating my devil fruit ability. A purple mist began to emanate from my body curling sluggishly around my body a tingling sensation in the back of my spine before it disappeared. Holding up my hand I saw the mist had disappeared in return a slender wiry tanned hand that was not of my own. I held it up in and studied it carefully grinning with excitement to see my illusion had not begun to blur.

I walked out of the alley and looked at the glass of a store displaying clothes. The reflection was of a tall slender tanned man dressed in a silver vest that revealed a slightly muscular chest and a pair of white three quarters and flats. A narrow face with burgundy eyes and messy unkempt black hair.

'Not bad.' I commented satisfied that no one would be able to see past my glamour. Content with my illusion and how the chances of anyone recognizing me are unlikely, I walked back into the crowd condensing my radar to a mere 15 kilometer radius.

~Meanwhile with Marco~

I'll admit when I tried flying for the first time it wasn't pretty couldn't help but feel envious of how the hell those birds did it and made it look so damn easy. After countless trial and error plus unexpected trips into the ocean I eventually mastered it. There is just some charm in being able to fly having the wind rush past your feathers and salty taste of the sea that made everything calm despite all the chaos that occurs. The weather was great with strong enough winds that allowed to soar. Tilting my head I look down to gaze at the island below. The town was rather small towards the center the buildings were built closely together each of similar height and kaleidoscope of colors ranging from different shades of reds to purples. All arranged in circular pattern with grey roads circling each building all leading to a large grey statue in the middle of a man dressed in traditional robes caressing a woman dressed in similar clothing-the detail was quite exquisite but that wasn't what I was here for so. Tucking in my wings I dove at a break neck speed before turning at the last second and landing on one of the tiled roofs. Crouching down I peered at the streets below watching people pass by. All dressed in colorful clothing and wearing makeup ranging from subtle to borderline clownish. The occasional person passing by carrying a variety of miscellaneous items ranging from what I could assume was stage props, to masks, fireworks and everything else in between. Corova Island an island well known throughout Paradise for the parties it has twenty four seven., each party a different and unique experience from the last. Just to confirm my statement loud soul music started blaring from my right and people cheering loudly. A vestige of thoughts overcame me while I began to recall how I was dragged into staying over in this Island.

_It had been another peaceful day on the Moby Dick miraculously the weather was cool and the rather refreshing. Most of my brothers and sisters were laying around on the deck savoring the weather-which was rare occurrence in the Grandline. I found myself drawn to their lethargic pace. Staring at the endless enjoying the cool breeze and salty smell of the sea._

'_Well this is a first.' A familiar voice teased._

'_What do you want Thatch?' I asked. He then proceeded to lean beside on the rail._

'_Nothing, just came to tell you that we will be decking soon.' He said_

'_So?' I questioned_

'_Thought you want to join me, Ace and Molly in exploring the island' a grin tugging on his lips 'the navigator said the island we'll be docking on is called Corova Island for two nights. It's infamous for the insane parties it throws each different and unique from the last.'_

'_Can't come I have paper work I need to do.' I replied_

'_Geez, when aren't you doing Marco paper work.' Thatch complained "thought you said yesterday that today and tomorrow you would take a break'_

'_Would've if you and your accomplice Ace hadn't caused that uproar and burned down several buildings. Just to list a few of things you and Ace did, yoi' I lectured while glaring at the moron in question. Who had a sheepish grin on his face not even trying to deny it and lay the blame on Ace._

'_Oh, yeah I forgot about that. My bad Marco especially that-' he started_

'_Just forget about it, yoi.' I cut him off 'I've already thought of way you can pay me back yoi.' The pompadour looked at me with a questioning expression on his face although to the trained eye you could detect a hint of fear at the edge of his eyes at what I had in mind as payback. I just grinned in his direction which proceeded to put him further at unease._

'_Marco!' a feminine voice called out turning my head I find Molly-my lieutenant and pirate of her own crew which was pretty infamous. She is very smart but I wouldn't admit it straight to her face otherwise she would not let me hear the end of it. The woman also knew how to hold down her liquor drinking Thatch easily under the table. _

'_Oh hey Thatch' she greeted before turning to face me._

"_Morning, Mols.' He greeted back_

"_Marco I was told to give you this.' she said handing me a white paper. Opening the paper it read:_

**_Marco_**

**_I think it is high time you took a break from all the work you've been doing. That is why you will be joining Ace ,Molly and Thatch on their excursion. No excuses._**

**_Oyaji. _**

_Sighing I folded the paper and kept it in my pocket._

'_So Marco what does the letter say?' Molly asked_

'_Nothing important.' I said casually while walking away from the railing._

'_Come on Marco it must've said something important. Seeing as how you are hiding it from us.' Thatch persisted. For a while this pattern of pestering continued with Ace somehow joining in until he had a narcoleptic fit that is. Yet still those two continued finally getting tired of their pestering I told those two. Who proceeded to cheer and begin making plans of what they were going to do when they docked I tuned out catching the occasional word (something about not sleeping). Eventually I was dragged out onto the deck where a party had started as people made plans of what they were going to do and others whining how they wouldn't be able to join and how they were lucky. Before I knew it we had docked at around the afternoon. Ace, Molly and Thatch chatting excitedly about the plans for these two nights. The excitement infecting me as well as I joined in the conversation as well as they told me about the plans. That being my last memory before waking up in my nest of pillows and blankets. _

'This is going to take a while.' I observed standing up I began to transform into a phoenix once again, the familiar blue flames licking at my clothes. My arms elongating while blue feathers began to grow. My head growing smaller while mouth grew until a beak formed. Once the transformation finished I took off into the sky-once again to soar amongst the clouds.

~Ami's point of view

I'll admit having hearing that was three times more sensitive than a bloodhounds and a nose ten times as sensitive had its perks. I'll admit I was very adamant in the beginning to use my ability-mostly because it gave me an unfair advantage in a sword fight. So I generally avoided using it although it did not prevent me from training myself on how to use it skilfully-that would be very inane of me. So it came to my absolute surprise when after years of hiding that my future Captain is the one who discovers that I ate a devil fruit ability without me having to activate no less. Shoving this thought into the back of my mind I continued my sprint across the roof tops mentally grateful that most of them were flat and easier to run across and clear the occasional gap between buildings with ease. Picking up a troubling yet familiar scent I transformed into my semi-hybrid form my hands were coated in silky blue-black hair with deadly sharp black claws attached to the end my hazel brown eyes had turned golden. My legs transformed into hairy blue-black arched legs and three bushy tails popped. I could feel my fangs poking at the bottom of my mouth. Golden eyes replacing my muddy brown eyes, The feeling of having transforming was hard to describe although it was pretty much painless (despite having your bone structure change and realigned) the only sensation I felt was this itchy sensation that stopped as soon as you were done transforming it disappeared. Crouching down I grinned wildly before breaking out into a full out sprint. Cackling maniacally as I felt the wind brush past my fur. In a matter of seconds I reached the area that had perked my interest shedding my transformation instantly. Crouching behind an abandoned a roof overlooking the Marine building. Frowning deeply when it was exactly what I hoped it wouldn't be-a Marine Base. It was fairly small compared to the other marine bases we've seen, trashed and or tried to avoid. The marine logo of a dove planted smack dead on the center of the base. A fairly large dirt compound where fifty or so marines were training with wooden swords going through several stances-although not very well from my observation further to the left lay a neat stack of wooden crates filled with gunpowder as I could recognize that scent anywhere. Two marine guards wielding pistols standing guard-apart from those crates the compound was practically empty except for the occasional marine dashing in and out of the base I cursed vehemently at my rotten luck.

'This is going to be a pain.' I sighed in frustration. Crouching down behind the roof, I began to crawl on my hands and knees until I got closest possible to the marine base where I pounced on the nearest Marine passing by and swiftly knocking him out. Flinging him over him my shoulder I carried him into the nearest alley and stripped him of his uniform before putting it on. Pulling out a red capsule from my pocket -a strong sleeping pill capable of knocking out someone for three days courteousy of our sociopath doctor and shoving it into the Marine's mouth and making him swallow it and placing him behind a large blue dumpster. Adjusting the uniform one last time which was one size to big I piled up my long red hair before placing the cap on my head. I darted out of the damp filthy alley and made my way to the Marine Base and entering. I calmly began to make my way to the Marine building when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Going on instinct I swiftly whirled around preparing to flip the offending person over forcefully stopping myself just barely when I recalled that I was in a marine uniform.

'Where do you think you are going soldier?' a deep voice coming from the man who grabbed my shoulder. He was rather tall and built like a tank the uniform was struggling to hold in the muscles. An overcoat colored in red blue and white with epaulets dangling from each shoulder he had a very bulldog like face and wiry black hair cut very short, caterpillar eyebrows and small beady brown eyes. A frown etched on his face that would intimidate most weak-willed human beings but he would have try a whole lot harder if he even wanted to scare me in the slightest.

'And where do you think you are going soldier...' he trailed off I spotted him looking at my name tag 'Joe?'

'It stands for Josephine, sir.' I deadpan.

'I don't care whether where your name is Dorrien, Martin or Miranda. I asked where the hell do you think you are going maggot?' he screamed into my ear.

'I was just about to enter the main building and grab some equipment to train these recruits. I was sent here from Marine headquarters.' I explained 'expert swordsman Josephine Neija at your service.' I raised my hand in a salute before returning it back down. I could feel his eyes study me as he tried to figure out whether I was lying to him or not I glared back at him challengingly. He finally broke the staring contest and proceeded to scratch his neatly trimmed beard.

'Hmm, I don't remember sending out a request for a trainer from Marineford me and my men are more than capable of training them.' He mused.

'Think of it as a surprise boot camp training for a day.' I offered. Praying feverently inwardly that he would buy my lie.

'Okay.' He decided 'But I thought if they were going to send someone to come train my men would be a man not a meek petite woman like you.' He jeered.

A smirk appeared on my lips 'I assure you I am anything but weak.' To emphasize my statement I rushed the man before flipping him over and pinning him in the most excruitiating way to the ground. A less than manly high pitched whimper escaped his mouth the further down I bent his arm. His hand bent at an awkward angle behind his back where the slightest movement could snap it like a twig. While sitting comfortably on his back just to add insult to injury. Marines who were watching with their mouths open in a comical shock to see a lady take time twice as tall and who was heavily built with ease-a commander no less.

'Now imagine what I could if I was using my sword.' I gloated before standing up and heading towards the main building once again 'after all isn't it a golden rule on Paradise is to never underestimate your opponent no matter the gender, race or species lieutenant commander?' I added before continuing on my way to the main building. A small smile tugging onto my lips when I heard him swear underneath his breath.

* * *

**Second chapter. So what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRW: Finally the third chapter.**

**Molly: About time.**

**CRW: Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only my OCs.**

* * *

~ Ren's point of view~

After awhile of walking filled with three stopovers for food and several detours to avoid angry restaurant owners. We finally reached Wilcam Street where I had last seen Marco and Molly.

_It was a peaceful evening on the ship everyone was busy doing their own thing. The Thompson twins were practicing their sniping skills on the deck using a makeshift launcher that threw things into air a small blackboard divided into two acted as a makeshift scoreboard-from the looks of things it looked like Patty was in the lead. Lounging on the left was Levi, Ami and Minerva chatting casually while sipping on fruit drinks. The faint noise of a hammer banging came from below deck-which only meant that Sherry and Amber were working on a new modification for the ship. Sighing deeply I turned away from my observation of the deck below briefly enjoying the silence and solitude of the spacious crow's nest which has a panoramic window giving an extremely gorgeous view of the sunset, the sky dappled in varying shades of purple, pink, oranges and blue, flocks of birds soaring at a lethargic pace. It had both a wooden floor and ceiling and wall-to-wall seating covered with a white cushion that is as soft as marshmallow. Tired of standing, I took a seat while strumming my guitar, eager to work on some new songs for everyone to listen to when-_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'_What is it now?' I grumbled._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Sighing in annoyance I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the left corner near the door where a shelf lay and on it laid a den den mushi. For a second I eyed the phone debating whether to ignore the incoming call and go back to writing new songs or pick it up and see who it was on the line but at a cost of having the only peacetime I get to myself on this normally hectic ship interrupted. I ended up going with the latter but first I flicked a switch on the side of the den den mushi a modification Captain designed to distort our voices just in case the Marines decided to set a trap._

'_Hello?' I greeted suspiciously 'who is this?'_

'_Ren is that you?' a very familiar voice greeted enthusiastically._

_Sighing in annoyance I replied 'What do you want Captain?'_

'_Ren it is so good to hear you, wasup?' she slurred_

'_Captain, are you drunk?' I asked._

_Silence filled the line._

'_Captain.' I stated firmly._

'_Maybe.' She replied childishly and then proceeded to have a giggling fit on the other end. My grip on the phone tightened not amused by my Captain's childish antics making me question whether she was the same person who was that confident strategist or battle lust person when fighting a strong opponent. What wishful thinking that was because nobody else had an annoying voice like hers. Sighing in frustration I loosened my death grip on the phone and began to address my Captain in which you would use to address a toddler flicking off the switch that distorted voices. 'Captain' I started._

'_Ren ish so god ta hear ya voice!' She cheered drunkenly._

'_Captain I need you to listen to me.'_

'_Okey dokey!' she agreed._

'_Where are you?' I asked_

'_Corota, no Cobora, no Kokabo.' For awhile she struggled to say the name of the island before I heard some muffled protests from the phone from my Captain a brief warning from a familiar voice then my Captain kept quiet._

"_Were on Corova Island, yoi.' Marco answered. Sighing in relief that someone sober had answered the island. _

'_Hold on' I requested. Quickly I reached for the worn leather-bound notebook on the desk and flipping through it; stopping when I found what I had been searching for. _

"_Give me back the phone Marco; I want to talk to Ren.' I heard my Captain whine in the background._

'_Corova Island.' I mused 'you guys making a stop over before you head to Sabaody Archipelago.' I stated._

'_Apparently, yoi. Navigator says it will be at least two days before the Log Pose resets then were off.' Marco explained._

'_Any chance you can put Molly back on the line I need to talk to her?' I asked._

'_No problem, yoi' Marco replied. A brief muffle was heard before I heard Molly cheer in the background-sighing in annoyance (I've been doing a lot of that lately) I began to twirl my index finger with the cord before asking seriously "did you find it, Captain?'_

_I could have sworn I could hear my Captain sober up on the other end of the phone._

'_Still searching nothing has come up in my radar, yet.' She replied bluntly 'How far is Titania from the island?'_

'_About three days sailing a week if the weather starts behaving like a bitch the navigator estimated' I relayed._

'_What if you use the Rubber Ducky?' she suggested. A tick mark appeared on my temple as I heard the name of our mini boat invented by our genius albeit childish shipwright. _

_The boat itself was rather tiny and only capable of fitting two people and three days worth of food rations. It was made of a rather light yet durable wood a main mast in the middle of the boat. The keel of the boat was lined with a seastone alloy-which helped keep all those seakings at bay. What was genius about the boat is it had several large wind dials capable to keep this boat moving at full speed for four days straight at the back-end of the boat. So useful if needed to travel long distances and stealth missions since Sherry; our shipwright made it so that doesn't make noise and a wheel in the front to steer with a built-in log pose. The name Rubber Ducky came from the fact that the figure-head is a carved bright yellow Rubber Duck-I kid you not! I mean what the hell?_

'_Ren?' Captain questioned._

_Snapping out of my nightmarish daze I replied 'Yes?'_

'_Why don't you use the Rubber Ducky and tell Ami to come as well. I could use the extra hand.'_

'_Yes, Captain.' Agreeing reluctantly._

'_See you in about six hours or so?'_

'_Yes, Captain.' I replied glumly. A faint click on the other line followed by the den den mushi closing its eyes indicating the call was over. Shutting the phone I picked up my trusted guitar before heading out the door and swiftly climbing down the ropes to get back to the deck and prepared for the journey ahead._

Well that was twelve hours ago. Upon reaching the island and hiding the Rubber Ducky away from any prying eyes me and Ami came onshore and went our separate ways promising to rendezvous in the next twenty-four hours and strategizing our next move upon locating our Captain. A day had passed, with no trace of Captain anywhere. Shit.

'Ren,' Thatch called this caused me to snap out of my trance 'what are you thinking about?'

'Nothing.' I replied almost too hastily for a moment I caught him glancing at me briefly debating whether to ask more but that thought was immediately dismissed when I caught the sight of a group of Marines just ahead and without thinking I dragged the two into the nearest alley hiding amongst the shadows so we don't get spotted. Raising my index finger to my lips I gave them the universal sign to shut up or else glancing cautiously at the top of the dark, damp and smelly alley as we waited for the Marines to pass.

'Why did you just do that?' Ace hissed in anger.

'Marines. So unless you want t get f***ing caught by them thus blowing our cover to high hell I suggest you shut the hell up, freckles.' I hissed back.

'But they looked like small fry.' Thatch commented

'That is besides the points.' I hissed 'Marines are like fucking cockroaches destroy one and more are bound to come out of the woodworks. Next thing you know we will have an admiral or vice-admiral after our asses. Last time I checked those assholes are strong not that I doubt the strength of both of you. But it makes all the more harder to get out of this island very much alive and unharmed if you have an admiral or vice-admiral after you. Eager to see your head on a wooden stake.' I said finishing my rant the two staring at me which began to make me inwardly uncomfortable until I continued 'look to cut things short we have to find Marco, Molly and Ami. Get the hell out of here without drawing attention to ourselves.'

Two sets of eyes turned to look at the freckled pyromaniac who somewhere in my rant had a narcoleptic fit and was sleeping while standing (how he managed to sleeping that position without falling over is a mystery). The only indicator being a snot bubble that inflated and deflated with each inhalation and exhalation. At that moment the bubble popped and Ace woke up.

'Why are you guys looking at me?' he asked still bleary from his nap.

'Nothing.' I replied vaguely

Slowly he began to look around his surrounding in his semi comatose state and further queried 'Why are we in an alley, weren't in the streets seconds ago?'

Before he could repeat his question I slammed my hand onto his mouth to silence him when I heard a bunch of footsteps very near where we were standing and without hesitating I pushed us against the wall which felt grimy and wet. Didn't help that the smell of urine and sweat grew stronger cursing vehemently at our luck when it turned out to be Marines.

'I swear when we get out of this mess I am making you buy me a new set of headphones and leather blazer when we get out of this.' I murmured underneath my breath.

'Did you see anything?' A man 's voice said I couldn't quite clearly seem to make out any distinction due to the poor lighting.

'Nope.' Another voice with a deeper pitch that sounded very near to where we were standing. My breath hitched in my throat unsure whether we would get caught while my heart pounded against my chest. Glancing to my left I could make out a vague distinction of Thatch grasping the hilt of his sword prepared to take out the Marines in the alley. While on my right Ace had his fist raised and muscles tense, eagerly waiting for the opportunity to pounce on one of the Marines if not take them all out.

'Guess we should leave then.' Another more female voice further to the back-end of the alley suggested.

'I could have sworn I saw them run in here.' The first voice said.

'Maybe you were imagining things?' another voice teased.

'Wouldn't be the first time' another female voice added.

After a few more agonising seconds, I heard there footsteps gradually recede from the alley. I waited five more minute before walking out of the shadows.

'Well that was close. Would have been a bitch if one of those Marines knew how to use Observation Haki then we would've been screwed.' I sighed in relief.

'Looked like small fries I could've easily taken them out with one hand.' Ace grumbled.

I sent him a piercing glare that would have sent most men in the opposite direction but all I got was a glare of his own in return.

'Idiot we are trying to find my Captain, her first mate and your Commander without getting caught. Searching for them would be a lot easier if we don't get caught. How do you pretell we search for them if we are being chased by a bunch of trigger punch happy uniform wearing Marines?' I hissed.

'Like your one to talk.' He retorted. I really wanted to beat up (read kill) this freckled idiot at that moment as we continued our death glare much. That is until Thatch bashed our heads together and swollen lumps appeared on both our heads.

'Ow!' I cried out in surprise while tenderly nursing the lump on my head "the hell was that for?'

'It gets really annoying having to hear you two bickering like five-year olds all the time.' Thatch said impatiently.

'We do not!' Ace and I argued simultaneously before glaring at each other 'stop copying me freckle freak/ wannabe rocker!'

SMASH!

Two more vicious blows to our heads causing another lump to grow onto the one that we had already received. A string of profanities left my mouth as I began to make vindictive plots on how I was going to repay Thatch for this-big time.

'Cruel of you to use punch me using your armament Haki.' Ace whined.

'Didn't want to get burned flame-brain.' He shrugged casually.

'Careful, there you're starting to sound like Ren there.' He teased.

'Hey, I'm right here you know.' I warned.

'Your point being?' he asked innocently a contradictory shit eating grin splattered across his face which I was itching to wipe off at that moment. Having had enough I make my way towards the entry of the alley eager to put as much distance between me and that narcoleptic nitwit, Thatch not far behind me followed by the bane of my existence. Blending into the crowd as if we were chameleons' when-GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLL.

'Does your stomach ever have an off switch?' I snapped in annoyance oblivious to the now gathering crowd that had come to investigate the source of noise.

'Can't help it if I'm hungry.' He retorted.

'You're such a glutton.' I stated.

'Your music sucks.' He replied.

My right eye began to twitch violently as I glared murderously at Ace 'What was that freckle freak? I dare you to say that one more time. Come on say it one more time if you have the balls!' I yelled furiously. Sensing he had clearly struck a nerve he opened his mouth to further instigate me but I whacked him with the side of my guitar (lined with seastone mind you) sending him flying into a nearby stall selling jewellery. Destroying it upon impact. Out of corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Thatch wince in empathy at the brutal blow I delivered to the left side of his face.

Getting up from the destroyed stall with some of it stuck in his hair, a look of anger plastered on his face. With his fist raised and frames crackling, he charged at me eager to retaliate with a blow of his own.

I raised my guitar in front of me like a sword. Its metal seastone lining glinting in the light, legs wide apart and feet firmly planted on the ground waiting to receive his blow.

This is going to be good.

~Meanwhile with Molly~

I was rather enjoying my stroll on the island. Not having to worry about anyone chasing me down seeing as how it was impossible to come to the conclusion that I was using my devil fruit ability. Although I find it slightly uncomfortable at having native women to this island hit on me when I passed by which I could have done without. Lost in my own thought I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings until I bumped into a rather leathery tough exterior, ironic considering I had been using my Observation Haki up until this point which then made me lose my focus completely. Backing up to get a better look I found myself to have bumped into what I could only assume was a person dressed in a potato costume in a black fedora with ridiculously cartoonish eyes that took up most of his face while a large grin similar to the banana Ami was hugging. Two large black and white dress shoes were on his feet.

'My bad, sir?' I apologised before continuing on my way when I felt a large hand grab me 'What the hell?' turning around I see to my surprise it was a person in the potato costume who had grabbed me in a surprisingly vise like grip.

'_**Who's the spud?'**_ _**My inner voice joked**_

'Not now.' I snapped back.

'_**Can't a guy have fun? You know it gets pretty boring down here. Why don't you let me out and let's turn this potato dude into mashed potatoes. If you catch my drift'**_

_A very graphic image of the guy in the potato costume popped up into my head showcasing blood and bones scattered everywhere on the street floor._

'Are you trying to get us caught?' I warned 'Now shut or else.' I warned with finality.

'_**You're no fun you know that?' it grumbled. **_A peaceful silence washing over my mind once again, sighing in relief I turned to look at the offending potato in front of me giving him a look of complete and utter displeasure at having him interrupt my concentration. Looking very much like a mafia boss who was displeased and about to kill the target of his very much deserved aggression and wrath.

'You going to let go or do I have to make you?' I demanded.

The stare down continued until a blur of black hair and tanned skin flew by sending the potato man and me hurtling in the same direction. Colliding with a concrete wall creating a man shaped crater before all of us slid to the floor. With me on the top, the potato man in question below me, the very bottom that sent all of us flying into the wall.

I cursed vindictively as I slowly got up from the pile, the headache coming up with righteous revenge.

'_**Whoa, the hell was that?'**_

'How would I know?' I snapped having reached my wit's end

'_**Someone's in a pissy mood, who pissed on your parade?'**_

'Since when did you start caring about my feelings?' I snorted derisively.

'_**You're right since when did I start caring I am more the apathetic couldn't two shits about ya unless I was fighting ya or stabbing ya with something?'**_

'Apathetic I am surprised you know such big words.' I teased

"_**We share a brain dumbass, what you know I know dumbass.' It deadpanned**_

'It's a shame we don't share the same level of intelligence.' I commented

'_**It's true no matter how many books you read you can never be smart as me.'**_

A frown found its way onto my face as I imagined the mother of all thunderheads (imagination is a wonderful thing, no?) a satisfying yelp of surprise following afterwards meant I had a great success.

'_**Lightning, are you shitting me?' it roared 'you trying to kill me or something?'**_

'Wouldn't be the first time.' I muttered

'_**You little shit.'**_

Mentally tuning out the string of profanities it began to yell in my head, I made my way towards where the potato man and human ball lay. Upon closer inspection to my surprise the tanned man who lay underneath was none other than Ace. Crouching down I pulled him away from underneath the potato man to my surprise-he was out cold. Sighing in frustration, I lift up my curled hand and delivered a brutal blow to his solar plexus. The reaction was instant and funny. His eyes popped open and he began to gasp like a fish out of water. I held up my hand to my mouth to cover my oncoming laughter alas it proved to be futile as I broke down into peals of mirth. Enjoying his dazed look as he began to assess his surroundings.

~Ace's point of view~

That little red-headed bitch I swear when I get my hands on her the first thing I am going to do is destroy that electric seastoned lined guitar of hers. Then I will wring that pale ass neck of hers but before that I will fucking hit her with that guitar just so she can experience the wonderful (read awful) experience of being hit by it.

'Since when the hell was she even capable hitting like that?' I asked aloud expecting no answer in return whatsoever. I raised my hand to rub the sore spot of my skull which had made contact with concrete freaking wall not caring the slightest that people in ridiculously colourful costumes were staring at me as if I was some freakshow-didn't help that there was me shaped crater on the wall.

A new string of bilingual curses escaping my lips at a faster rate where upon reaching my head to find that my favourite hat was AWOL, so immersed was I in my fury that I failed to register a tall tan man in strange clothing was laughing at me

'The fuck you looking at?' I growled in his direction while glaring at him. The man paused in his laughter to stare at me directly in the eye which was slightly unnerving before he proceeded to howl even louder in laughter this time practically bent over and shaking all over. Asshole was going to die very-very painfully. Without hesitating I lunge for the asshole that is still laughing, my hands alit with flames only for him to stop and look at me with what I could have sworn was smirk as if he knew I was going to do this. He effortlessly dodged to the side and grabbing my right arm and pinning me with monstrous strength to the ground.

'Really, Ace I didn't know you could be so predictable.' He lectured 'then again I wouldn't expect anything else from a hot-head like you.'

'Who the hell are you?' I growled

'I'm hurt that you don't recognise me your own friend.' it stated sounding the least bit.

'Friend since when were we ever friends?' I snorted

'After all these months we've known each other I even showed you the trick to being able to see through my illusions.' It stated rather melodramatic.

It clicked.

'Molly?' I questioned

'Bingo.' She answered calmly before getting off my back 'Here' she continued while giving me my black hat. Snatching it rather quickly I placed back on my head grinning excitedly at having my hat back where it belonged. Ignoring the peculiar stare he-I mean she was giving me.

'So has to be a pretty serious situation if you are already using your devil fruit like that' I observed

'Please' she scoffed 'you didn't even notice I was using it until I pointed it out to you.' She/he leered a shit eating grin tugging against his-no hers no she disguised as he who still sounds like a she?

Finally she looked at me with a serious and spoke in a low tone 'There are Marines here and a vice-admiral. We have to get off this Island'

'Since when did you care whether Marines are nearby or not? If I remember correctly you used to sneak into their bases and cause discord just for your entertainment. You even made me come on one of your so-called escapades' I snapped back.

A grin spread across her face 'Can't say you didn't have fun watching the events that transpired though?'

A grin mirroring hers appeared on my face 'It was fucking hilarious. Especially the major prank we pulled at that for' a rough hand was placed on my lips.

'Careful now we don't anybody finding out that I'm here now do we?' she hissed warningly although I could tell she wasn't being serious when I saw devious twinkle in those eyes of hers. In the corner of my eye I caught a familiar set of blue uniforms in the horde of people. Drawing very near to where we were standing. Without thinking I grabbed the Molly and dove right into the crowd, determined to blend in. On the way picking a random article of colourful clothing-being a professional pick pocket and thief at a young age had its perks no? Don't judge me this is how I survived. The smell of roasted kebabs dipped in several herbs and spices making me salivate at the mouth. To satisfy my hunger I nicked a few from a fat man who had his back turned savouring explosion of flavours in my mouth.

'Really were in an island full of Marines and all you can think about is satisfying your insatiable appetite?' she deadpanned.

'Can't help it, when I am hungry I am hungry.' I replied simply chewing blissfully on my kebabs-got to stop by there to take some more.

'Glutton.' She insulted. Suddenly I felt a very violent tug on my arm before I was shoved rather painfully against what I could assume was a wall. Before I could protest to such mistreatment a pair of soft lips shoved rather hard against my own. His/her breath smelling faintly of cinnamon my eyes widened in horror at the realisation I was making out with a dude-well Molly disguised as dude. Well there goes my reputation. I tried to squirm my way free of the situation-praying nobody or worse Thatch (that asshole) saw this but he/she just shoved harder against the wall restricting me even further. A faint cracking sound behind me gave me silent warning any harder and this building would crumble-not that I had anything to worry about seeing as how I was logia fruit user. After what felt like an eternity I felt her/his lips break away a look of disgust plastered on her/his face.

'Yuck now I need to boil my lips on alcohol.' she muttered in disgust while rubbing them furiously as if trying to wipe away some stain-it was rather comical to watch.

'You know Molly if you really wanted to make out with me you could have just asked' I teased.

SLAP!

'Not in this lifetime or the next flame brain I was only doing that so we wouldn't get caught by the marines who were passing by.' She hissed 'besides you would have to be the last person on earth I make out with. You're a terrible kisser' she added before walking slowly back into the front of the alley. 'By the way you might want to this.' She added before throwing something over her shoulder which I caught in hand. Upon closer inspection I held up the piece of clothing with both hands to find...hell no. What the hell is she thinking I am not going to wear this abomination. As if reading my mind she began laugh.

'Be quick. We still have to find the others.' She said in the tone that suggests that there is no room for argument.

~Omake~

Molly: So Ace why did you steal all those scarves? Did you piss someone off.

Ace: -nervously- Well~

Molly: -eyes narrow- What did you do?

Ace Why in Gods name would you instantly assume that I did something?

Molly: -deadpans- Because this is you we're talking about.

Ace: Fair enough.

~Flashback~

Izou: -very angry- Ace.

Ace: -oblivious- Oh hey Izou.

Izou: -about to crack- Can you explain to me why my silk scarves are in a smoldering heap?

Ace: Those were yours? My bad.

Izou completely snaps and proceeds to beat Ace up within an inch of his life.

~Flashback over~

Molly: Just what the heck were you doing with Izou's scarves?

Ace: Needed some rags since I was changing the oil on my striker.

Molly: And you decide to use the one thing that could actually get you killed.

Ace: What it was the only thing I could find at the time.

Molly: -gawks at him- I think you are stupidity incarnate.

Ace: I resent that!

* * *

**CRW: Until next time I bid thee adieu~**

**Read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. Thank you all you readers out there for reading my story I really appreciate it so very much. Cookies for everyone. :3**

**Molly: Your such a kiss up.**

**CRW: Hush you this is the only way. Don't want to frighten them away now do you?**

**Sherry: But I don't see anyone.**

**CRW: That's because they're invisible.**

**Sherry: Ne, Molly is she right in the head.**

**Molly: Been asking that for a while now.**

**Levi: Did someone say surgery?**

**Everyone: -yells quickly- No!**

**Levi: Shame sharpens scalpel**

**CRW: I don not One Piece. Only my OCs.**

**Levi: All of you cretins better-Molly slams hand on her mouth**

**Molly: What she means to say is read and review.**

* * *

Ami's point of view

The security at the Marine Base is laughable in my opinion. As soon as I entered the base it was surprisingly empty except for the occasional Marine who were sitting in the mess hall who were chatting casually while eating and drinking what I could only assume was lunch. I quickly darted past the door determined to find the main office where the commander stored all the documents they received from upper ranks. Breathing in deeply I steeled my nerves remembering what Captain had told me.

_I watched the sea impassively as the waves rolled over each other in a lethargic pace matching my mind-set completely. While the Titania rocked back and forth the creaking of the boat creating soothing rhythmic lullaby. Closing my eyes I inhaled in deeply the salty sea air that I had become so familiar with and known a majority of my life. It had been a week since the Titania had gone its maiden voyage-ho we managed to survive on mediocre navigating skills was beyond me-the devils luck I guess. Out of nowhere I feel a hand wrap itself around my shoulder. Frowning I crane my neck to find that it was none another than my Captain a very serious expression on her face which deviated from her normal and calm-laid disposition. For a moment all we did was stare at each neither being able to see what the other was thinking. Before she broke my gaze to stare at the sea, the beginnings of smile appearing on her face. The once tense atmosphere vanishing like dew under the merciless glare of the sun. _

'_Ami' she started her gaze still drawn to the waves I turned my head slightly towards her direction 'How much do you know?'_

'_An odd question Molly' I replied unsure where this conversation was heading._

_A soft chuckle 'My bad guess I forgot' she then turned to look at me directly in the eye 'you are familiar with what I do?'_

'_You mean breaking and entering into marine bases?' I questioned_

_She chuckled once again before immediately seizing 'We have been sailing long enough guess I can tell you.'_

_Inwardly I scoffed at her statement at how she was willing to tell me her innermost secrets and her definition of long since we had been only sailing with each other for six months._

'_I am looking for information.' She continued 'the world government has many secrets only letting the public hearing the information they want to hear. That is why they always portray themselves as the hero and everyone else or pirates and revolutionaries appear as the bad guys. Censorship in a sense.'_

'_And so?' I asked_

_She burst into laughter 'Always straight to the point that is why I chose you as my first mate.' A grin appearing on her face. A frown appearing on my face determined to question further but before I could ask as if she was reading my mind she handed me a rolled up bunch of large white sheets paper. before I could ask her what she meant._

'_I need you to study this.' She declared_

'_What is it?' I asked while eyeing the rolled up paper._

'_A blue print of a Marine base.' She stated bluntly._

'_Why do you have a blue print of a Marine Base and how did you get one?' I asked calmly._

'_To answer your second question I stole it during one of infiltrations into a base to look for specific information.' A mischievous spark set ablaze in her green eyes._

_I sighed in frustration when I realised where this conversation was going 'so what do you expect me to do with these.'_

'_I want you to memorize them.' She suggested._

'_Let me guess you want me to be helping you on your infiltration and information escapades. How do you expect me to benefice from this?' I deadpanned._

_Her face scrunched under my scrutinising glare 'Well you see...' she trailed off._

_I breathed out deeply 'Guess I could study these. But how do you know that all Marine Bases are built the same and all rooms are located in the exact place as the last base?' I asked_

_A knowing look came on her face as if she was expecting me to ask this exact question 'Just trust me.' She finished before walking towards the stairs and heading below deck to do god knows what._

There was no way in hell was I going to thank her for it-she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. All of a sudden I hear footsteps heading towards me. Reacting on it I open the nearest door closing it quietly it behind me. The room was rather small barely giving me enough room stretch my arms-it didn't help that there was cleaning supplies that made the room smelt like the inside of a hospital. Eventually the footsteps faded away and I stepped out of the matchbox sized and room. Darting to my left I ran quickly past the hallways coming to a complete stop when I found what I was looking for-the staircase. I reached the top with ease only to my horror to find myself in a hallway with four dull wooden doors to my left and right.

'_Just trust me.'_

That annoying phrase repeated itself in my head mocking me. Realising that standing here out in the open will leave me as a sitting target I walked to the first door on my right and twisted the door knob only to add my further hindrance that it is locked. Reaching into my hair I removed a bobby pin that kept my bangs pulled back and begin to pick the lock. A few apprehensive seconds I heard a familiar faint click and the door swayed open. The room itself was rather modest with: a large French window overlooking the compound; a large oak desk taking up a majority of the room with a porcelain alabaster tea set with painted roses and a plate with discarded bread crusts on it a messy napkin with grease stains. On the white lay a small billboard with several wanted posters instantly recognising my own and a few other of my crew mates and people I had met along my travels with Molly. Several grey rusted document drawers laid to the left-jackpot. Closing the door behind me I made my way towards the files and began to flip through them trying to find any grain of information that would be at least be marginally useful only to my utter disdain that it was all about shift changes and inventory. Replacing the documents I made my way towards the door only to hear it to click open.

'Shit' I muttered as my eyes darted around looking for a spot to hide-the desk perfect. I quickly dove underneath the desk mere seconds from being spotted. Curling myself into a small ball praying desperately that I wouldn't spotted clearly my prayers were ignored as I heard loud clunky footsteps grow nearer and nearer to my hiding spot until it finally took a seat. Forcing myself to curl up even tighter trying not to move a muscle-this was going to take a while.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Resonated from a drawer to my left. Anxiety began to build up in me as I watched a rather meaty hand full of callused skin and scars open the drawer and pull out a den den mushi.

'Hello?' a very familiar voice greeted. Could it be that Commander I thoroughly embarrassed in front of his soldiers I thought. Tuning into the conversation I heard a brief exchange about marine soldier transfers and other monotonous militia topics. My eyes began glaze over and legs fall asleep as they continued their tedious drone.

'Sir as much as I am flattered that you sent a surprise trainer from Marine headquarters to train my soldiers. I would like to politely decline seeing as how I am division commander I am more than capable of training my soldiers so if you please?'

'_Trainer, what nonsense are you speaking?' the voice on the phone demanded harshly._

'You know Josephine Neiji the expert swordsman? The one you sent directly from Marineford to train my soldiers?' he stuttered like a fish a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

'_What nonsense do you speak of you cretin. There is no one named Josephine Neiji amongst the rankings in Marineford. You idiot why would we send a perfectly good swordsman to your base when we have other troubles to deal with for that matter. You mead for brains find that person before they find any important documents.' _The voice yelled growing in crescendo a beep indicating that the call was over.

A shuffling of heavy footsteps before I heard them go quiet and a final click of the door indicating that he had left the room and I unfurled myself from my uncomfortable position underneath the desk. Shaking my legs, I tried to regain some form of feeling back into them-I completely hated the feeling of pins and needles.

After the sensation ebbed away I made my way to the window and peered down. The drop wasn't very long about twenty feet or so, thankfully the compound was clear of any soldiers standing on guard so I was met with no trouble when I landed neatly a small cloud of dust gathered where I landed. I glanced on both sides before darting to the wall transforming into semi-hybrid. Blue black fur covering my arms which had developed menacing black claws and my legs elongated form to gain speed-clearing the grey cement wall with ease upon landing turning back into my human form. Without wasting time I walked out of the alley behind the Marine Base.

'Ami Hazuki Saitou.' A voice behind me spoke.

I froze a cold chill running through my veins. How did that person know my full name? Nobody-I mean nobody knows my full name I thought I made sure of that. Not even my Captain knows it-shit. All these swam around my head picking up pace when I couldn't come up with an answer. Outwardly I composed myself and turned to face the person who spoke my name. To my surprise it was that moron of a marine that I had humiliated in front of his subordinates.

'What makes you think that is my name?' I asked blankly my face as hard as a rock.

For a moment I could see a hint of hesitation swim in his small black eyes before he proceeded to burst into laughter.

'Anyone of less experience could have easily been fooled to by your expression I will admit shortening your name to Ami is pretty ingenious of you making it impossible for you to be tracked down by anyone.' He commented while scratching his chin an arrogant atmosphere cling around him 'let me tell you how I figured it out.' I inwardly rolled my eyes as he began to jabber on and on about his so-called struggles I couldn't help but inwardly roll my eyes at his incompetence 'one word every generation woman carries the infamous named sword sighing willow a sword a beautiful sword handed down from generation of Saitou samurai women.'

I was beginning to get unnerved about how much he knew about my family history, a sensation of nausea began to build up in my stomach I forced myself to ignore it and look at him coolly. His mouth opening and closing as he blabbered on and on in the same arrogant tone.

'You are right.' I admitted in a bored tone 'so what are you going to do to me now?'

'Simple I am going to hand you into the Marines and commandeer your sword.' He answered.

Cocking my head I asked 'Just how many people know about my heritage?'

'Only me since I am the only one who'

In one swift motion I pulled out my sword and cleanly lobbed his head off the off his body. Where blood spurted out like a fountain bits of bone and muscle hanging loosely from where the neck was. The spinal cord jutting out. The clothes absorbing the blood like a sponge. With honed skill sheathed my katana into its snow-white scabbard I walked to where the head rolled off to and grabbed it. His small beady eyes were blinking rapidly before coming to a complete stop eyes half –lidded.

'Nobody needs to know.' I muttered darkly my eyes glowering a dangerous golden colour. Purple flames appeared in my hand gripping the marine bathing it in those flames. The smell of burning flesh and blood began to fill the air before the head crumbled into dust. I then produced another small purple ball of deadly inferno and fired it at the blood soaked body that was still standing somehow. It too instantly into a purple ball of fire the alley now reeking of burnt flesh and blood. A heavy thud and the body was no more or at least unrecognisable.

'Nobody.' I repeated my eyes returning to their normal caramel brown colour. I glanced at the direction at where the body lay one more time and exited completely savouring the warm rays of the sun-a pleasant welcome in comparison to the cold and damp alley. Stretching out my hand, I muttered softly 'aperire abscondita ostium (open hidden door)' the air around my hand rippled; I then stretched out my hand and pulled out a plain white sheet of paper. Glancing around me to make sure nobody had seen I had done upon sighting no one I whispered 'comminus (close)' the mini pocket dimension shutting completely. I eyed the piece of paper which began to tug at my grasp in a north-ward direction. I took off determined to find Captain as soon as possible.

* * *

¬Meanwhile with Thatch and Ren¬

Morning had turned into afternoon and afternoon had turned into evening. Still no sign of Molly, Marco, Ace or Ami. Several times we had very too close for comfort with Marines but luckily we were able to hide in the hordes of very colorfully dressed people. Glancing at Ren I could tell that the exhaustion of finding Captain for a day and a half with no sleep she had explained at me was starting to catch up. Bags had formed under her eyes despite the dark makeup she wore and her short red hair hung lifelessly on her head. Feeling slightly empathetic I suggested we take a break. Like a zombie she followed me to a beautiful park covered in greenery and cherry blossom trees in full bloom. A large artificial lake in the middle where a flock of ducks swam. The weather was rather refreshing not too cold and not too warm other young people were lying around probably taking in the serene lax atmosphere.

I found it rather weird that such an island could also be rather calming considering that it had party every single hour of the day everyday of the week. Aah-such bliss.

'Oi, Thatch!' a very familiar voice yelled.

Well it was good while it lasted

Looking towards the voice a grin appeared on my face when I spotted Ace and another guy? What the fuck, running towards me.

'Ace who is the guy?' I asked suspiciously while eyeing him warily all I got in return was a playful grin which made me uneasy. Ace being Ace was unable to read the tense the atmosphere as he looked between us.

After what seemed like an eternity he planted his fist in his palm and whispered in my 'That's just Molly being paranoid.'

A swift delivered by the man I mean girl-no Molly in disguise sent Ace colliding into a nearby tree. A snicker coming directly opposite me at first startled me realising instantly that it was just Ren laughing at Ace's misery.

It didn't help that when he came back that he had several twigs stuck in his hair and clothes. The edges of his mouth pointed downwards while his eyes were narrowed to slits. Looking around I noticed that everyone had a different expression each showcasing their thoughts.

Ace was frowning.

Molly had a smouldering look which still managed to maintain that level of scary even when using her devil fruit.

Ren was grinning.

I was about to laugh myself at my brother but one shooting glare (he could be almost as intimidating as a certain serious phoenix that I know)

While everyone who had witnessed such violence-obviously showcasing that they rarely experienced such events on this island. Meanwhile on certain Moby Dick it would be considered a surreal day if none of my fellow brothers or sisters wasn't cursing up a storm and threatening to beat up someone or going as far as to carry out their vindictive urges. Especially if you disrupted someone from their morning siesta after partying all night and downing too much sake-oddly enough I've never seen pineapple head or Molly since she joined complain about a hangover.

'Speaking of which how did you and Ace know where to find us?' I asked rather curious to find out how they managed to do so.

'No time for that.' Molly spoke in a serious manner.

'Why is that?'

'There is a vice-admiral either that some one of a high-ranking. We need to find Marco and Ami now.'

'Marines yes we encountered a few but a vice-admiral are you sure?' I questioned not liking where this was going at all.

'Like I said I can't be sure.'

'How did you know?' I asked.

'Ami.'

'Wait how did and when did Ami come on the island?' I asked slightly surprised since last time I saw her she back on their own ship, Titania with the rest of the crew.

'The same way Ren came I guess.' She replied vaguely. A moan to my right brought me out of the retort I was about to make looking to my right Ren was gazing with a hard expression in the distance-as if she knew but was too embarrassed to tell anyone as if it were beneath her.

I made a mental note to find out later on-after all no one I know can resist my charm especially if they are of the female counterpart.

As if she could read my thought I saw Molly roll her eyes in disgust I in turn chose to ignore it-Marco and her were so much alike but at the same time were as different as day and night. I chuckled lightly as I imagined their reactions if I ever told them how similar they were.

'By the way Molly how did you end up finding us?' Ren piped up eyeing her Captain with unreadable expression.

'Well it is a long story...' she trailed off.

'You can tell us while we search for Marco and Ami.' She offered.

'Do I have to?' she whined

'Yes.' She said in a tone that left no room for argument while getting up from the bench picking up her guitar/deadly weapon to whack people with and walking towards gothic metal archway that was the entrance to the park. 'You owe me a new leather jacket Captain and could someone wake up Ace?' she added while jerking her thumb to Ace who was dosing peacefully on the grass.

'I'll do it.' Molly offered. Raising her foot to a near 180 degrees she brought it down heavily on his chest. He snapped up instantly with a rather comical expression of shock on his face and swiftly looking from side-to-side to find the culprit. A chuckle coming up from above him alerted him of Molly's presence. Jumping up he began to demand whether it was her who did this either she is a terrible liar or wasn't afraid of admitting it she replied that it was the only way she could think of waking him up-which was true to an extent Ace is a deep sleeper. Raising my two fingers I placed them in my mouth I let out a piercing whistle that got both of their attention. For a moment I could have sworn I saw Molly flinch at the sound but I chose to ignore that in favour of saying 'Look you two can argue about who is at fault later on. Right now we have bigger problems to deal with. We clear?'

Having made my point I began to head towards the entrance where Ren was leaning casually on her shoulder guitar strapped to her back.

A few grumbles from both Ace and Molly who eventually began following me until we reached Ren.

Determined to find them.

* * *

¬Marco's point of view¬

I had circled the island for a while now, in hopes of spotting one of them so far I have had no luck. Tilting my wings towards the right I began to swoop down in a corkscrew motion riding the tailwind with ease. At the last-minute I tilted my body to be upright and changed back to my human form on a flat roof. Landing in a kneeling position, I stood up and began to assess the area I had landed in. It was rather empty thankfully and all the houses were built exactly alike each three stories high, with a flat roof and painted white.

Jumping down from the house I landed, I began to stroll down the neat streets where people were selling a variety of miscellaneous items. Ranging from very suspicious looking animals, herbs and vegetables to cloths and weaponry. Women dressed in scant clothing that didn't even try to hide their skin-a black market possibly? An interesting looking tiki mask carved in mahogany wood caught my in a stall on my right side. The owner of the stall had extremely tanned skin and rather rotund body. Had his beady eyes closed and appeared to be a malevolent looking sabre in his arms he appeared to cuddling what to be appeared a particularly nasty looking saber that glinted in the sun-making it appear all the more malevolent. Now this would have been an easy steal but it was a golden rule that no pirate should ever steal from a merchant especially if they've sailed through the Grandline or worked in the black market on the Grandline. These guys were nasty fighters and will fight you tooth and nail just to teach you a lesson. So unless you wanted to be missing a limb, finger or toe you should never ever steal from a merchant who worked in the Grand Line. You can haggle or bargain with them but not steal them especially if they have connections-those bastards had a strong unity despite their greedy nature.

Losing interest I continued walking down the black market. That is until a rather curvy woman with long wavy red hair and wearing enough makeup to put Izou to shame. Wearing nothing but a red and black lacy corset and knee-length high heel boots with fishnet socks came up to me. A cigarette in her red talons. Her green eyes were coated heavily in dark green eye makeup and prune lips coated in red lipstick. She reeked of cheap strawberry perfume the scent that made me want to regurgitate. I inwardly cringed at the sight of her.

'Hey there I have been looking for you for a while now.' She purred and continued to smoke her cigarette 'you know at first I was pretty sceptical about doing the things you suggested. But after you made me an offer I could not refuse I couldn't say no.' She cheered.

'Who are you?' I asked not liking what she meant by an offer she could not refuse.

'You're telling me you don't remember, Marco?' she pouted crossing her arms while popping out her hip.

'Wait how do you know my name?' I asked her suspiciously.

'Oops where are my manners? My name is Darlene.' She grinned while she said this she then unfurled her hands and held up her hand where a ring lay 'your fiancée'

Oh shit.

~Omake~

Ren, Molly, Thatch and Ace are walking in the streets when suddenly. When Thatch spots a mirror.

Thatch: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -then passes out from shock-

Ace: -looks at Thatch's lifeless body- Think he found about his hair?

Molly: Yup. Couldn't be any other reason.

Ren: Thatch with a Mohawk and black hair is a sight I would not wish on anybody no matter how much I hated them.

Ace: Speak for yourself his hair isn't even the worst thing he has on today.

Ren: -stunned- You mean there's been worse?

Molly: -shudders- Unfortunately. Especially after he lost that bet.

Ren: -deadpans- Just what do you guys do on that ship?

Ace: What happens on the Moby Dick stays on the Moby Dick.

Ren: -sweatdrops- Really?

Molly: Unfortunately we take this rule very seriously.

* * *

**And the plot thickens.**

**So how did you find the chapter? Read and review please. Sorry for the long wait though I had to travel a bit so I really didn't have ****time to do the chapter.**


End file.
